Breakfast of Champions
by youbettago
Summary: Sookie hops a plane to Sweden and meets a hot guy. What's his secret? And will they ever get breakfast! One shot, tiny lemon.


A/N~ Let me just say.. I wrote this a couple years ago, before I got into FanFic. It _was_ an original short story, but I just changed it to Sookie/Eric. Ps, Sookster's physical appearance is changed slightly in this version. I think you'll understand once you read it. *teeheehee*

Unbeta'd. Just wanted to put something out there for my loyal readers. Thank the girls of Twitter who said "YES!" when I asked if I should post this. ;)

a

* * *

There I was. Stepping off the plane in my new life. I was 28, single and about to begin the biggest adventure I'd ever know.

I made my way to baggage claim; all around me people were speaking the language of a new home that I barely knew. I listened intently, trying to pick out words I understood, finally realizing how horrible my pronunciation of the Swedish language really was. I chuckled to myself. _'How else am I going to learn?'_ I thought.

I picked my bags off the carousel, and made my way out the doors for my first glimpse of Stockholm.

I looked around at the cars parked at the curb; finally my eyes found a man with a small clipboard and a piece of paper attached bearing my name in bold print.

I waved to get his attention, and started towards him.

"That's me; I'm Sookie." I said as I met him. He nodded his head and took my bags to the car and then held the door for me. After we pulled away from the curb, my chauffeur confirmed the address of my new apartment with me. I'd never been there. I had made all arrangements via telephone and Internet. I had found an apartment-a miracle in Stockholm-to rent for 6 months, and sent payment ahead before I came over.

We drove for a while, my driver pointing out beautiful buildings and points of interest. Finally, we pulled up to an 8-story building with gorgeous glass front doors. The driver took my bags into the lobby as I looked up and down the bustling street taking in my new neighborhood. I checked in with the front desk and a pretty young blond woman named Rika smiled as she said "You are our new American resident!" with a delightful accent. She gave me my keys and told me I was on the 7th floor, number 705. She also told me she had prepared a packet for me that was in the apartment and contained a few city maps and other helpful things. "Please call down if you will be needing any other assistance," she told me as I turned towards the elevator. She was very pleasant and friendly, and the first person I'd had real dialogue with in almost 20 hours. I liked her immediately.

As I rode the elevator up to the seventh floor, I spoke out loud to myself. "This is it. You're here. Enjoy every minute." I said. I smiled. I thought about the last year and all my preparations for this trip. I'd saved every spare cent so I wouldn't have to live 'on the cheap', so I could go to every museum, so I could go out on the town and experience all that this Country has to offer. I had decided to take six months and have my 'big adventure' as I called it, and now here I was. I had actually followed through with it despite all the people who doubted I would. I could not believe that I was beginning the longest streak of unemployment I'd ever had in my entire adult life.

I turned the key in the door to 705 and stepped into my new home.

My apartment was everything I had seen in the pictures the rental agency had sent me. It was furnished and had two small bedrooms, one common living room and a combination kitchen with a bar and dining room. It had huge bay windows that let in absolutely gorgeous daylight and the view was incredible. The buildings across the street were only 3 stories so I could see above them for a few blocks. The main bedroom, mine, was on the front corner of the building and offered even better views across and down the street. The attached bathroom had a combination tub and shower, a small vanity and toilet and bright blue tile floors. The bed, a queen size, had a dark gray striped comforter and several soft looking pillows. I couldn't wait to settle into it and sleep the night away, but I had things to do.

I set my bags on the bed to begin the long and arduous task of unpacking. The dresser held almost all of the clothes I had brought with me, and the closet accepted what needed to be hung up. I put away my toiletries in the small bathroom, and found a basket in the living room to use for the bigger items like my hairdryer and stuck it under the sink. I began to make a list of things I would need, but found myself fading fast. Glancing out the windows, I noticed that it was steadily becoming darker. "That was the wrong thing to do!" I told myself as I yawned. It was now inevitable. I needed sleep.

I put the empty suitcases in the closet and changed into my soft blue and green nightgown, which was really more like a long tank top. I checked the front door to make sure it was locked, turned off the lights in the apartment, and crawled into my new soft bed. I smiled in the dark and let out one of the most genuinely contented sighs ever.

I felt like I had slept for 18 hours, but really it was only 9. I was so excited to get the day going and see my new surroundings with bright eyes that I jumped right in the shower forgetting to grab a towel. Once I'd washed my hair, and myself, I shucked as much water as I could and gingerly stepped out onto the blue tile. "I need to add a bathmat to the list..." I thought as the cold of the tile startled my water warmed feet. I quickly darted into the small hallway and opened the closet to find the towels. Nope, not in this one. I glanced towards the kitchen end of the hall and saw another door. I shuffled quickly to that one, beginning to feel incredibly silly. This closet held the towels, and the small washer and dryer. "Oh, thank god!" I said out loud as I stood up and grabbed a towel. I wiped my still wet face off, and began to towel the rest of myself off when I realized I was standing in plain view of the un-draped windows. I beat feet back to the bedroom snickering as I did.

It was June here in Sweden, so I dressed in warm weather clothes with a light sweater just in case. I checked out the packet that Rika had left on the bar counter. She had left me a map that she had marked things on. There was a red dot and a few green and blue ones. At the bottom, her 'legend' made it clear that the red dot was 'home', the green dots were 'markets', and the blue were 'banks'. I liked her even more now. I would have to thank her.

I made my way out, noticing that there was a man stationed at the front desk. He didn't bother smiling when he looked up from his paperback as I crossed the lobby. Using Rika's map, I made my way to the nearest bank and exchanged enough money to hopefully last me the week. I walked along marveling at the sights. I made my way into a grocery store and picked up a few essentials. Checkout took a bit longer than normal because I was not used to dealing with Swedish Krona. I finally made my way out and headed for the apartment.

When I returned to the lobby, Rika was back on duty and I made my way to her desk.

"Hello Ms. Sookie!" she said as I put my bags on the ground.

"Good afternoon, Rika! Thank you so much for the maps you left me, they helped a lot." I replied with a grateful smile.

She smiled back and began to ask me about my stay and what I planned to do. I explained that I was just here to live life and enjoy the local culture, learn as much as I could and meet interesting people.

"Oh, then you must go to the clubs with us sometime!" she told me.

"Sure, but I'm not sure I have anything fancy enough to wear to the clubs here"

"Well, we go shopping a lot, so you can come along and we will find something for you if you would like." Rika said and told me about her group of friends and how they went out every weekend and sometimes one night during the week. Today was Wednesday, and Rika was off tomorrow so she would be happy to take me shopping then, and Friday night would be the night to go out. We made arrangements and I thanked her again for her help.

The rest of my day was spent getting acquainted with my new living space, sending emails on my laptop to my family and friends back home, and making more detailed lists on what I needed. I found the news stations on the television, even though they were in Swedish, and two English-speaking channels. I looked in the packet again and found a couple of take out restaurant menus. After some Internet translation with the menus, I finally was able to order in some dinner and settle in for the end of my first full day abroad.

I was quite proud of myself. Not for anything in particular that day, but for everything as a whole. I felt anxious and curious and excited all at the same time about what lay ahead in the coming months. It felt good to do something on my own, completely away from anyone I knew. There was no one I could run to for help here, I had to be independent.

This was the whole reason why I had taken this leap.

The next day, Rika came by to get me and we went shopping. She showed me where the best boutiques where and where the best deals were to be found. She explained to me that 'going out' in Stockholm meant dressing up. Everyone was very trendy and the clubs wouldn't let you in unless your attire was up to par. We finally picked up some outfits, complete with shoes and bags. We met up with some of Rika's friends for lunch, and she introduced me as 'American Sookie' to everyone. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

Suddenly it was Friday night. Rika and her friends were at my apartment helping me get ready, making me up for my first club experience. I was not used to wearing this much makeup, or this type of 'fashion'. They had gotten me into a dressy black halter with a plunging v-neck and satiny clover green trim. It was cut quite low in the back, making it impossible to wear a bra. I felt naked without one, but the girls insisted that it looked fantastic on me. They paired it with tiny white knit dressy shorts, and some matching green peep toe pumps. The small black clutch purse held a few important items: my ID, money, my keys, a small laminated card with my address should I become too inebriated to successfully pronounce it, some lip gloss and my new Swedish cell phone programmed with Rika's number, among others. After some debate as to what jewelry they should put on me, it was decided that my silver drop earrings and a simple silver circle chain were acceptable. I wore my hair down, at the girls' insistence. All 6 of them were platinum blonds with blue eyes. I was definitely the odd one out with my dark brown hair and green eyes. After they had finished grooming me and arranging my tousled curls, I looked in the mirror. I was happy with what I saw, but I would have chosen less make up. "It's great! Thank you all so much!" I said to the girls, who were all very proud of the 'transformation' they had performed on me.

We posed for a few pictures in the apartment before we left. This seemed like something they did all the time, but all the girls wanted a picture with American Sookie before her club 'debut' so I graciously plastered on a smile until I felt like my face was going to crack.

As we walked out of the apartment, Rika took my arm and she explained that sometimes the girls became separated and that they always met up for breakfast after the clubs closed. Tonight she said we would all meet at the late-night restaurant on the corner of my block if that were to happen. She told me the club was only two blocks down and one block over so I should have no problem getting back if I lost everyone.

One of the girls in the group, Elin, apparently knew the man at the door and we all got in without having to wait. The seven of us made our way in past the long line of beautifully dressed 20-somethings, dodging dirty looks as we went in the door. We checked our thin coats and the girls led me in past the tight groups of people everywhere. The club was immense! There was a dance floor straight ahead of us towards the back of the building, and on either side the whole length of the walls were two bars lined with people. There were plush booths and a few tables, with some ottomans for sitting between us and the dance floor taking up the front space. I noticed there was a balcony along either side above the bars as well with only a handful of people up there. It seemed to be a private area.

We finally made our way to the bar and another one of our party leaned far over it to whisper in the bartender's ear. They both glanced at me and I gave her a questioning look. The bartender came over to me and said "American Sookie? Martina says to take care of you all night! What will you have to drink dear Sookie?" He smiled and I noticed how lovely and white his teeth were. I replied, "I'll take a Kamikaze and a soda. What is your name?" He smiled again and said his name was Stefan and that I should ask for him if I have any problems. I noticed as he set my drinks down in front of me that he stared past them at my plunging neckline just a bit longer than I was used to. I must have blushed because he looked up and me and winked before he shuffled to get the others the same drink I had ordered.

Once we all had a glass, Rika toasted to finding some fun for the American. All the girls yelled in agreement and I laughed as I lifted my glass.

After three or four rounds, I started to loosen up and enjoy myself. I wasn't as self conscious as I had been at the start of the evening, and I was beginning to chat with people around us. Two of our girls were out dancing with some gorgeous men that had vied for their attention for the last forty minutes. Martina was flirting shamelessly with our bartender Stefan as he served everyone. Rika disappeared for a while, but I eventually spotted her standing at a table of people she must know.

I asked Stefan to point me to the ladies room, and I turned to Isabelle to tell her where I was going. She nodded, deep in conversation with Sofie who had returned from the dance floor with their new male friends who had been introduced as Simon and Martin. I made my way through the tight crowd to the opposite corner and found the correct door. After I had used the restroom I checked my makeup in the mirror and washed my hands. On my way back to the bar I was so lost in my thoughts of the evening, smiling to myself thinking of how much fun I was starting to have and how great the girls I was with were to me. I was so caught up that I was jolted out of my thoughts when a man got up from a table I was passing by and bumped into me. "Ursäkta mig" he said as he was turning around to face me. I knew from my limited Swedish that he meant something like "Excuse me". So I replied with "Oh I'm sorry, it was my fault." By the time the words had come out he was facing me and I almost lost my breath. He was easily the most handsome man I had seen that night. Most likely _ever_. He was extremely tall, maybe 6'4'', blond, broad chest and shoulders, beautiful blue eyes and soft looking lips. He had on a dark blue button up dress shirt with a thin black tie and dark gray suit paints. He filled out every inch perfectly. He looked at me for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but I quickly looked towards the bar and resumed my course back to my place there.

Once I was back I realized how flustered the tall Swede had made me. I must have been flushed because Stefan instantly set a new drink in front of me. Rika had returned to our little corner and asked me what was up and if I was having fun yet. I told her I was having a great time but that I had bumped into some gorgeous man and had been too afraid to talk to him. She asked me to point him out, so I scanned the room and found him on his way back to the table I had seen him at. I described him and her eyes got big. She turned back around to the bar quickly and leaned very close to my ear to whisper to me "You don't know who that is?"

"No, do you?" I replied.

"Oh, I think his name is Eric. You should talk to him," she said. I got the feeling she was omitting quite a bit but a smile crept across her face.

"What the hell, right? No one here knows me, if I make a fool of myself, I'll be gone in a few months!" I said after a moment, having found a new independence and source of courage in my new friends. Rika smiled at me again and turned back around to chat with Isabelle.

I called Stefan over, and slipped him a few bills. I pointed out Eric to him and asked if he could send him another round of whatever it was he was drinking. He said sure and asked a hostess what it had been, then set a bottle of beer on her tray and winked at me as if to say 'taken care of'.

Apparently my courage was not as abundant as I thought because I couldn't watch as she took it across to his table. I turned to my own drink and downed it, signaling for another from my new best friend Stefan. As he was handing me my-oh, I had lost count-drink, he said to me rather loudly "American Sookie, I think you have company," and walked away. Puzzled, I turned to see the extremely tall Eric standing right behind me with his beer in hand. "Oh, hello." I said, unsure of what else to say. I was not someone who picked people up in clubs. I was not someone who ever WENT to clubs. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me. I was sure he could see straight down my shirt and I blushed. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, I..." had nothing else to say.

He bent down to put his face in my hair close to my ear. He asked, "What's your name?" and I thought for sure he could see me shiver as I felt his breath on me.

"Sookie" I said as I offered him my hand to shake. He took it and his own hand dwarfed mine. I briefly glimpsed Rika and Isabelle with Sofie all trying not to look as if they were paying attention to our exchange.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric-right? I hope the beer was the right one?" I said; he was still holding my hand in his, the beer in the other.

As if awakening from a trance (or had I just had too much?) he flinched his head slightly and said "Yes, thank you for the beer, it is the right one," and he laid my hand gently back in my lap and lifted the bottle of beer. I smiled up at him and wondered what he was thinking about what he was seeing. I stuck out like a sore thumb in this club. I was the brunette with porcelain skin in a sea of fair hair and tanned and toned bodies. I felt very plain in this room, but the look he was giving me felt pretty damn good.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your friends," I said as I gestured toward the table of guys he had left.

"No, not at all. I see them all the time, but it's not often I see someone like you."

I looked down. Was that a compliment? I had to take it that way or I would just faint now, I was sure.

Because the music was fairly loud, we had to raise our voice to hear each other. My throat was not used to this and it was becoming irritating. I looked around to see if there was a quiet corner to speak more to Eric. He took the hint and bent close into my hair again, pausing there for a moment before he said, "Would you like to go upstairs? It's much quieter there and we could speak easier." I leaned close to his ear as well and was able to smell him. His scent was clean, like soap with light citrus. I inhaled and smiled, breathing in his pleasant scent. "Sure that would be fine, just let me get another drink and tell my friends." I replied.

I spun around and signaled Stefan, asked him to send up one more for both of us, and tapped Rika on the shoulder. "He wants to go upstairs to talk more! This is a good idea right? Tell me it's a good idea!" I said to her in an excited whisper.

She looked me in the face, said "Puss, Puss!" and kissed me on each cheek. I was slightly startled, especially when she winked and turned back towards the other girls. Okay, she must think he's an okay guy.

I turned back to Eric and said "Okay," He put his hand on my back and began to guide me towards the stairs. All I could think of was his skin touching mine. His hand was warm and dry and soft. I felt his thumb start to absently stroke my skin as we climbed the stairs. Thank goodness he couldn't see my face and the silly grin that had crept across it.

There were far less people up here, as I had noticed earlier. We made our way to the farthest corner where there were no other people and sat down in a U shaped booth of black upholstery. It was soft and I slid in behind the table easily, setting my clutch down next to me. Eric scooted in behind me and set his beer on the table next to my drink. He laid his arm across the back of the booth casually. I didn't even think before I curled my legs up on the seat. This was how I sat on my sofa at home. Yes, I was definitely buzzed and feeling comfortable around my new friend.

"Oh, this is much quieter" I said as I looked out over the balcony. I couldn't see the girls from here. That was fine. That meant they couldn't see me either.

"So, tell me about yourself, Sookie. How did you come to be here?" Eric said. His accent was barely noticeable yet incredibly intoxicating.

I told him about my trip, how I had only been here for a few days and knew very little Swedish but hoped to practice with people I met. He listened intently, taking a sip of beer every now and then. The server arrived just in time with our next round and took our empties. Finally finished with my story, I said "So, now that you know about me, what about you? What do you do?"

He looked startled for a moment then a lopsided and absolutely adorable grin appeared on his face. "Oh, I figured since you knew my name you knew who I was, but maybe I was mistaken?" he said to me, the grin still on his face. I cocked my head sideways with a smile of my own. _What had Rika not told me?_

"My friend told me your name, she didn't say anything else. What is it I don't know?" I asked him. I took another sip from my glass and he did the same, apparently enjoying having something over me.

"If you do not know, maybe I shouldn't tell you." he said playfully. I got the feeling that whatever he wasn't telling me wasn't a very big secret, or at least one that I would mind. I decided to let it go, he would tell me if he wanted to. Rika would have warned me if it were something bad, I thought for sure.

"Ok fine," I said, this time in Swedish. He snickered at that and I asked "What? Did I say it wrong?" and began to laugh myself.

Eric proceeded to help me with a few phrases and taught me how to say them correctly. By now the server had come around again with a fresh drink for each of us. I found I needed to use the restroom again and excused myself. I went back downstairs to the ladies room and made sure I still looked all right. I touched up my lips and made my way to the bar to see that only Rika and Martina were still there. I quickly told Rika that we were having great conversation and that I would probably be heading home soon since it was near closing time and I was fairly tired from all the excitement. She gave me another set of kisses, as did Martina and I told her I'd see her tomorrow. As I made my way back up the stairs I heard the two girls giving me what I can only say were catcalls. I turned to them as I climbed the stairs and I began laughing and turning red as almost everyone between us turned to look. I quickly ascended the rest of the way up and briskly skipped over to Eric still sitting at our booth.

"Were those your friends I heard?" he asked as he stood so I could slide past him. I put my hand on his extended arm to steady myself and gave a little squeeze to the muscular forearm I had a hold of. My hand might have lingered a little longer than necessary.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let them know I wouldn't be joining them for breakfast. I think they attribute that to you." I said with a giggle in my voice.

"Ahh, would you rather have breakfast with me?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. I enjoyed his company so far, but was it wise of me to invite him to my apartment? Or even to go to his? I was not a one night stand kind of girl, but this man had a very, hmmm, relaxing and arousing effect on me. No, there would be no hanky panky tonight, but that didn't mean we couldn't continue the evening, right? I talked myself into this line of thinking.

"Perhaps instead of breakfast, we could have a nightcap and more conversation? I'm sorry; I'm new to every aspect of this, being in this club even. How does this go?" I smiled (what I hoped was) my most alluring and innocent smile.

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't talk to women in clubs much. However," he said as his eyes met mine, they were so blue I swear I didn't comprehend what he was saying for a few seconds, "However, I do know that I would very much like to leave here and go wherever you want to go and continue talking."

Oh man. _Ohmanohmanohman._ I had a moment of temporary insanity and before I could think of all the reasons not to, I replied "Will you continue to be a gentleman if I invite you to my apartment? It's only three blocks away and has a great view of the city with a tiny little terrace we could sit on."

He smiled and leaned in close to me, putting his hand on mine in my lap and said, "I'll be a gentleman as long as you want me to be." Then he kissed me lightly on my cheek and pulled back, still meeting my gaze.

I was in so much trouble. I pulled my little laminated card out of my clutch and showed it to him. "Do you know this street?" I asked. He said he did, and stood up. He put the card in his pocket and extended his hand to help me up. As we descended the stairs I gave him my coat check ticket and told him I'd be right there. I skipped to the bar and leaned over far as Martina had done all night. Stefan came to me and leaned in close. "Thanks for everything Stefan! I will be back to see you again," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and gave me a slight bow of the head and was off towards another customer as I turned and made my way to the front door.

Eric already had his jacket on, dark gray to match his pants. He held out my thin black blazer and helped me into it. We started out the door and he offered me his arm. He was certainly sturdy. As we walked and spoke my mind began to wander. How long had it been for me? Too long. Secretly I had hoped to end my dry spell here, but I hadn't imagined it would be so soon. No, stay vigilant! It won't be soon. Don't think those thoughts! I had to reign myself in. I put my hand in my pocket and gave myself a pinch on the hip. Surprisingly, it brought me back to myself.

We finally made it to my building after Eric had referred to the number on my little card. He opened the lobby doors for me and followed me to the elevators. I noticed the attendant tonight was a young man whose name was Rolf. I gave him a slight wave and he waved back slightly. As his eyes passed back to Eric, they got a bit bigger. I wasn't imagining that. He smiled and waved a little harder, I noticed as we stepped into the elevator and the doors shut. Okay, odd. I gave Eric a kind of 'what was that about?' look as I stretched my arm past his side to push the 7 button. As I was bringing my arm back he caught it in his big strong hand and came a half step closer to me. I let out a small sigh as I looked up at him.

"You're going to make this very hard for me, aren't you?" I breathed at him. I looked down at my feet in their clover green pumps. They had been surprisingly comfortable tonight. I loved the color and hoped I would get to wear them again soon. He could have said any number of things like 'I'm not the one making it hard,' or 'I'll make it any way you want me to,' but he didn't. He simply said "Oops," with a deliberate smile and gently released my arm. He turned to face the doors and stood next to me. Finally we arrived at my floor and I stepped out, Eric following behind me. I might have put a little bit of deliberate swing in my hips.

I turned the key and opened my door. Flipping on the light switch, I swung around to invite Eric in. I was glad I had only been here a few days and hadn't had a chance to make a mess in the apartment and I was also glad I had picked up some beer for the girls to have while they had preened over me earlier. I offered Eric one as I shucked my shoes and tucked them under the small table near the door. "Make yourself comfortable," I said as I unbuttoned my blazer and hung it on the back of the barstool. He did the same as I pulled two beers out of the refrigerator. After I opened them I handed him one and said, "Do you mind if I change? It's getting a little cooler now if we are going to sit out on the terrace." I took a sip of my beer and jerked my head towards my bedroom.

"No, not at all. Do you mind if I..." he said as he loosened his tie. Oh. Less clothing. This was either very good or very bad.

"I, uh," I managed to get out as I watched him take the tie off and lay it across his jacket on the barstool. "I might have some pajama pants long enough for you. I like them pretty big...if you want." He had the first two buttons on his shirt undone and I could see he had a tee on underneath.

"If you don't mind, that would be nice. I've been in this suit all day." he said as he un-tucked his dress shirt. I motioned for him to follow me and went into my bedroom. From the dresser I plucked the biggest pair of pajama pants I had, they were dark green and gray plaid. I held them up for him to see if he thought they were big enough. He was looking around the sparsely decorated room as he took them from my hands and said, "They should do". I pointed across the hall to the open second bedroom and he padded across the hall. Did I just invite him to stay the night? What was I doing! I giddily turned back to the dresser and selected some light gray yoga pants and a purple fitted tee and hurried into the bathroom. Once changed, I looked in the mirror. My made up face did not go with the tee shirt. I quickly removed all the eye make up I had on and dabbed any oily spots with a washcloth. Good enough, if he doesn't like it then oh well.

As I made my way back into my bedroom and towards the small French doors, I heard Eric close the bathroom door. I grabbed the two beers on the dresser and went out into the cool night air.

I turned around from the railing as I heard Eric close the door behind him. I smiled. He looked good in my pants, although they were a few inches too short for him. His tee shirt was light gray and hugged his broad shoulders. Did he look good in everything he wore? I wondered if he could possibly look better out of it...

"You were right, this is a great view," he said as he picked up his beer and took a drink.

I pointed down the street and practiced my directions in Swedish. He helped me with the pronunciation and said that I was very close; soon I would have it.

We must have stayed on the terrace for at least an hour just talking and sometimes sitting for a while enjoying the night without saying anything at all. Those times, the silence wasn't unbearable which I found delightful. It started to get a bit cooler and we both agreed it was time to move inside.

I was startled when I looked at the clock and found it was 4am. "Oh, wow," I said and Eric looked at me, "Did you see the time?" I asked him.

He turned to the clock and looked as surprised as I was. "What do you have to do tomorrow?" he asked as he strolled to the fridge and grabbed two more bottles. "Or should I say, today!" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, nothing this morning. But this afternoon I'm going to my first football game." I replied as he handed me a fresh beer.

We both sat down on the low sofa and I instinctively tucked my legs under me as I had before. I half turned to him and he did the same. We weren't far apart now, and there was no one around. The beer was helping to maintain the light warm buzz I felt.

"Really? You're going to the Stadium tomorrow?" he asked me, his face lit up and his eyes smiled at me.

"Yes, I've never been. I have a pair of tickets, but Rika can't go because she has to work so I'm going by myself... Unless I can find an escort," I batted my eyes at him playfully and smiled a sweet innocent smile. "Do you have plans? Would you like to go?"

He thought for a minute, then finally said "Only if you will go to breakfast with me when we finally wake up..." Did he just invite himself to stay the night! That was fine; I had been hoping he'd stay anyway. I did have a guestroom.

"Won't you need clothes?" I asked, completely skipping over the subject of who was sleeping where.

"I can pick some up on the way to eat. I want to take you to a small place near the stadium, and my apartment is on the way so we can stop over if that's okay. Unless you would like me to leave you tonight?" He flashed that lopsided adorable grin as he drank from the bottle.

"You're welcome to stay in the guestroom tonight if you'd like. You're the one who has to do the walk of shame in the morning in last night's clothes-not me." I said as I winked at him. He laughed a boisterous and genuine laugh.

We sat up a while longer talking and laughing, and then finally we both decided that if we were going to be worth anything tomorrow we would need to get to sleep soon. I didn't really want our night to end, but I knew we had tomorrow so reluctantly I got up from the couch and took the now 4 empty bottles into the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of water and walked back to Eric who was standing now and stretching.

Oh. God. _Heaven help me._

His shirt pulled up a bit as he stretched his arms over his head. I saw his tan hips and stomach with the light sprinkling of dirty blond hair below his navel. I quickly turned my eyes back up to his face to see he had been watching me watch him. I was sure he had done that on purpose. I handed him the bottle of water and smiled.

"Well, American Sookie, it has been a pleasure meeting you tonight. Thank you for letting me stay." He said as he walked towards me and took my hand in his. He lifted it and kissed the back of it. I laughed. No one had ever kissed my hand before. Well, that and I was buzzed. Still holding my hand, he spun me around towards the hall; I reached out and flipped off the living room lights as we passed by the switch.

"I'm glad I met you, Eric. You're pretty interesting, and so far fun. Exactly what I was hoping to find on this trip." I said through my dreamy smile. He was walking right behind me and he slipped his arm around the front of my shoulders. I put my hand up to hold his forearm as he drew in close behind me. I leaned my head back on his solid chest and closed my eyes.

The hall was too short. All of this happened in a matter of seconds and no matter how slowly we walked, we had reached the doors that would lead to our respective rooms. We stopped. We stood. Eric leaned his head down and put his face in my hair to the side of my face. I could hear him inhale deeply. "I love the smell of your hair," he whispered.

"Is that why you've been leaning so close all night?" I asked.

"No," he said as he turned me around to face him, his arm wrapping it's self around my waist and pulling me even closer. Eric felt so good; it took everything I had not to tear the clothing from his warm body.

Eric leaned down so his face with close to mine. He was even more handsome up close. Not fair.

"I've wanted to kiss you all night. Before we go to sleep tonight, may I?" I smiled as he said it and before I had a chance to say anything his hand was on my cheek and his lips were moving towards mine.

They were even softer than they looked. He had the faintest bit of blond stubble and I could feel it against my cheek. It felt real and manly and was the perfect compliment to his soft supple pink lips. He pressed into me and stroked my hair. He kissed me again and this time his lips parted mine. I felt his warm tongue and as his hand gathered the hair at the back of my head I tilted it to the side. My hands found their way to his back and moved up to his strong shoulders. I sighed as I felt my toes tingle. I wanted nothing more then to melt together with this man. The kissing became more heated and I realized that I was about to be carried away. I didn't want to this to end but if it didn't... My morals had to withstand.

I brought my hands around to Eric's chest. Oh, his chest... Gently, I pushed slightly. He got the hint and as his kiss subsided, I held onto his lower lip giving it a gentle suckle. As he straightened, still holding me, he kept his eyes closed. I could feel he was excited through the thin flannel pants. I took note that I would not be disappointed when this finally happened.

"I wish I could say yes, believe me..." I started.

Eric put a finger to my lips to quiet me. "I know," he replied. "I like you too much to push." He bent to kiss my lips once more, then smiled and said, "Come on, let's get some sleep so we can enjoy our day together."

I couldn't resist as I entered my bedroom. I turned to him and said "You know, I'm pretty sure I snore but if you are willing to forgive that you could stay in here with me as long as the pants stay on." What was I doing? My brain was yelling at me but other parts were screaming and making it hard to hear my conscience. He stood with his hands on the jamb of the door across the hall as I leaned on my doorframe.

"Are you sure?" he said as he smiled like a schoolboy.

"Not really but that's part of the fun, right?"

I smiled and walked away from the door. I turned on the lamp beside the bed and took my cell phone out of my clutch sitting on the dresser. I quickly set the alarm for 11am and sent a text to Rika: 'He's here. PG rated. Will talk 2 u after game tomorrow-he's going. Puss puss!' I set the phone on the nightstand and turned down the covers on my side as Eric shut the door behind him and flipped off the lights in my room.

I swear I heard bells and whistles and all sorts of things in my ears. Eric walked around to the other side of the bed and turned the covers on his side down, looking across the bed at me as he did. He pulled off his tee shirt and set it on the dresser next to my perfume bottle. Then he pulled his cell phone out of the flannel pocket and set it on his shirt. I was fairly certain I was supposed to get in the bed at that point, but I was too busy staring at his flesh.

I must have made a noise of satisfaction because Eric turned to me as he walked back towards the bed and put one arm up to run his hand through his blond hair. He was perfection. He had to have known. How was he single? How had I managed to meet and enthrall this absolutely lovely man? I snorted quietly to myself as we both climbed into the bed.

It was now almost 4am and I was tired and excited all at the same time. As I reached up to turn off the lamp I said to him "I set the alarm for 11, is that too late? I figured we would probably wake up before that but I set it just in case..."

"We'll wake up when we wake up," he said as he settled onto his side to face me. There I go again, calling it 'his side'. I did the same and pulled the covers up over my shoulder.

There weren't many lights coming in from the city, but the moon was fairly large tonight so I could make out Eric's shape and part of his face.

Quietly, I said to him "I have a confession to make to you."

"Hmmm?" he questioned as he reached out to push my hair back from my face.

"I haven't shared my bed with a man in a long time, so..." I started, unsure where I was going or how to finish.

"Are you comfortable with me?" he asked.

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be here." I said, as I reached my hand out under the covers and grazed his chest. I was so tired, but suddenly I wanted to kiss him just a bit more before I fell into a coma.

As I moved closer to him on the bed my hand began to wander on his warm skin. I said softly "Just a little bit more before we sleep?" I drew circles with my fingertips on his chest.

"Mmmm, greedy, greedy!" he said playfully as his arm pulled me to him. Our legs twined together and our mouths found each other. Eric pulled away and nuzzled my neck; his scruffy stubble tickling and making me giggle and squirm. He took that to mean he should do it more which, let's face it, was not false and he said, "Ohhh, does this tickle?" as he buried his face in my neck again and began kissing and nibbling at it. We rolled around a bit after that and finally settled down, lightly kissing each other, tangled together.

I remember smiling and saying 'thank you' in Swedish and hearing Eric respond with something I didn't know just before I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered, didn't want to open. "Mmmmm," I mumbled to myself. I tried to move my arm and found I couldn't. What? I forced my eyes open and looked down at my side. Oh. My. Goodness. There was a gorgeous blond man lying next to me sleeping, with my arm wrapped up in his.

Then I remembered where I was and what had happened the night before. "Oh. _Ohhhhhhh._" I said quietly. _I had better brush my teeth before Eric wakes_, I thought. I smiled down at him; he looked so peaceful, so adorable, and so shirtless. I sighed.

Gently, I removed my arm from his warm embrace and silently climbed out of the bed. I grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand and quietly closed the bathroom door behind me and looked in the mirror. WOW. I was a wreck. I looked at the phone, seeing that it read 10:20. I saw I had a message waiting from Rika so I clicked to check it. _'Go Sookie! Whole club was jealous of u last night! Enjoy the game, B prepared!'_ Okay, now I was really curious. She had neglected to tell me something about Eric. Was everyone jealous-as she put it-because he's absolutely a knock out or because of whatever mystery I didn't know? I shrugged, set the phone down and brushed my teeth.

I decided to take a shower hoping that it would refresh me and wake me up. I tried to be as quiet as I could and only caught myself singing twice. When I turned off the water I had a terrible realization hit me. I hadn't grabbed a towel. Again. "Oh my GOD I'm an idiot!" I said out loud. Then I laughed and I shook off as much water as I could. I combed my hair quickly and picked up my sleep tee, pulling it across my chest.

I cracked the door open barely and looked out into my bedroom. Eric was still in my bed, still adorable, but this time he was awake. He was yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

I called out to him. "Hey, good morning,"

He turned towards the door slowly, and propped himself up on an elbow. "Hey," he replied with a smile.

"Uh, I really hate to make you get out of bed before you're ready, but I forgot to grab a towel. Could you get me one from the closet by the kitchen? Pretty please?" I smiled a kind of nervous yet silly smile.

Eric laughed and said sure. He threw back the covers and swung his ridiculously long legs over the side of the bed, stood, and stretched. He walked down the hall and was soon back and holding a towel just outside the door for me. I reached out with my hand, sort of hiding behind the door and took it. "Thank you so much! I'll be done in here in just a few minutes and you can have the shower if you'd like." I said to him as I gently pushed the door shut and began toweling off.

Five minutes later, wrapped in a towel, I crept back into the bedroom. I hadn't thought this through; I needed clothes to change into! Eric was out on the terrace, still in just the flannel pants. I grabbed a bra and panties out of the dresser, then contemplated what to wear for the rest of the day. I grabbed a pair of fitted jeans and a light gray tank top. I went back into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clean clothes. I came back out as Eric was coming in. I was twisting my wet hair back into a bun and securing it with a band. He leaned down as he walked past me and kissed my cheek quickly before continuing on to the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and dialed Rika's number on my cell as I did.

"Well good morning little miss Sookie!" she said.

"Okay, you tell me right now what I don't know!" I said in a half whisper.

Rika stifled a laugh as she asked me what was going on. I told her briefly that we had only gone to sleep together, nothing much more, and our plans for the day so far. I told her that Eric was in my shower so she better hurry up and spill it before I had to hang up.

"Okay okay, but don't get all crazy on me..." she said. Then she dropped it on me. "He's kind of famous here."

"Famous. As in... famous for taking girls home? As in...? Famous?" My mind just wasn't up to speed; I wasn't picking up what she was laying down.

"No, actually. I've never heard of him taking a girl home, he's kind of also famous for NOT taking girls home. But I actually meant he is a movie star here."

"What?" I said after a few seconds of absolutely nothing. "Wait, seriously?" I had to have heard her wrong. I could have sworn she said the man in my shower was a movie star. _Silly me_.

"You really didn't recognize him Sookie?" she asked me; I could tell she was serious now.

"NO! Of course I didn't! I've been here for three days! How could you let me..." Let me what? Hadn't I done this myself? "Rika," I said after I pulled myself together a little, okay as much as I possibly could, "I'm sorry. Anything else I need to know?" I finished with a kind of chuckle to my voice to let her know I wasn't mad.

"No, I don't think so. But tell me, Sookie," she started and I could hear the curiosity in her voice, "How was it?". I could practically hear the smile on her face.

I giggled at her and said, "I told you, all we did was sleep." I heard the shower stop and the coffee was almost ready so I said into the phone "Oh, I've got to go, he's getting out of the shower! We will definitely talk later!"

She said we had better and we both hung up. What was going on? I was suddenly a bit overwhelmed. "A movie star?" I said to myself with a look of wonderment and disbelief on my face.

I shook it off and took two mugs of coffee towards the hall. Just as I was entering my room, Eric came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. I thought for sure I'd drop the coffee but I clenched both hands even tighter. _Tight. Just like the towel._ He really could look good in anything.

I smiled and extended a mug to him. "So, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I took a sip from my mug and smiled.

"Mmmm, better after that shower and now with coffee," he said and raised the mug to his lips.

"Are you still up for breakfast and the game?" I asked. I wanted to give him an out just in case alcohol had fueled his early morning decisions. A whole new level of insecurity had overcome me since my talk with Rika.

"Of course," he started, "Unless you are sick of me already". His blue eyes looked open and honest.

"There is absolutely no way I'm sick of you...yet." I said to him and smiled. I turned to my closet and asked him as he darted across the hall what would be appropriate to wear to the game. I flipped through the blouses and sweaters I had hanging up as he slipped back into his suit pants and button up shirt behind the half closed door. He was still buttoning it as he came in to stand in front of the closet with me.

"Let's see," he said as snuggled up behind me. Ah, yes. He was definitely still interested in me. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck again with that playful growl and stubble. He helped me pick a thin white and green sweater since those were the team colors, he told me.

"Perfect," I said and tied it around my waist.

We finished our coffee; I grabbed the tickets and transferred the contents of my clutch into a small purse that I could sling over my shoulder. Eric grabbed his jacket and we headed out towards the elevators.

As we were crossing the lobby, I heard Rika call out "You two have a fun day!" in a rather sweet mocking tone. I smiled and looked down, slightly embarrassed as I tossed her a 'shoo' type of wave.

Eric's apartment was only a few blocks away so we decided to walk. Once we were out on the street I could see what a beautiful day it was turning out to be. I smiled as I turned my face up to the blue sky. Eric took my hand and held it all the way to his apartment. That simple gesture gave me the butterflies and I'll admit – it put a little extra bounce in my step.

His building wasn't much different than mine, except it seemed a bit more secure. The doorman tipped his hat to us as we walked to the elevator bank and went up to the fifth floor; it was the top floor of this building. Eric unlocked the door and in we went. His apartment was clean, smelled good, like him, and had comfortable yet modern furniture. It was laid out similarly to mine, but it was a bit bigger.

"I'm just going to change clothes. Feel free," he said as he gestured his hand towards the living room. I walked towards the room and gravitated towards the wall. There were several framed photographs hanging there, Eric and what I guessed was his family and friends. He was so handsome in them, even as a young man. I knew he was 32, but he was one of those fortunate people who became more handsome with age.

A few minutes later as I was looking out the windows, Eric came back in wearing a bright green long sleeve tee and jeans. He looked great. The shirt hugged him in all the right places.

"So, do we have a few minutes or are you dying of hunger?" I asked him as he came closer to me. A knot was building in my stomach.

"We have a few minutes. What did you have in mind?" he said as put his big hands on the tops of my shoulders and stared down at me.

"Well, it's just..." I started, unsure of how to proceed without sounding like a complete moron.

"I'm having so much fun with you." I smiled and looked up at him shyly, "I am so enthralled and it kind of scares me because I don't know hardly anything about you! I just don't want to make a mistake and think that this could be more than it is or more than what you're looking for or anything like that."

His gaze didn't waver; thank the stars he was still with me. He hadn't taken a step back or taken his hands from my shoulders so I wasn't scaring him away. Yet. I continued, "So, let's just lay all the cards on the table, be completely open right now."

I took his hand and led him to the couch. I couldn't resist not touching him any longer. He sat on the low sofa and I climbed onto his lap facing him, my legs on either side of his.

His questioning look became that lopsided smile that was beyond sexy. I set his hands atop my thighs and settled into my new position.

"I cannot hold out much longer around you," I said, with a slight sad tone in my voice. He laughed but continued to look me in the eyes.

"While I don't want to rush it, because what I do know of you I love... I absolutely don't think I can resist you. I just want you to know, I'm not a one night stand kinda girl. I'm not a girl that likes to get hurt. I'm absolutely loyal and expect it in return and I would spoil you rotten if you were mine."

He didn't say anything for a moment. What was I doing here, pouring this out after one night - okay, one amazing night - to this guy I barely knew who was secretly (at least for the moment) famous?

I covered my face with my hands and laughed out loud at myself.

I felt his hands lift off of my thighs. "I love your honesty," he said as his hands replaced mine on either side of my face. He pulled towards me and kissed my lips lightly. I kissed back and it could not have felt more wonderful.

"Sookie, I actually don't date a lot and I've been hurt before as well. I would never do that to anyone," he said as his hand reached around and pulled my hair out of the band letting it spill down my back and shoulders. He continued, "As for spoiling me," a devious smile crept across his face at this point, uh oh. "There isn't much you would have to do to accomplish that." He paused, and then said, "So since we are being so honest, I will tell you what I didn't tell you before. I don't date a lot because my work keeps me very busy and also because I never know if girls are attracted to me or my job."

"Before you go any farther," I said, "I have a confession to make. I talked to my friend Rika this morning while you were in the shower... She told me what you do." I said slowly and almost bashfully as if I wasn't supposed to know.

"Ahhh, and what do you think?" he asked me. His face was unreadable.

"I think, that I appreciate that you were going to tell me now. But I don't have a problem with it if you don't. I only wonder how I could be so lucky to have caught your eye when I imagine you have your pick."

Eric appeared to think this over for a few seconds, and then he said, "There's something different about you. You're open and honest and adorable. How could you not catch the eye of anyone?"

That was definitely a compliment. I smiled at him.

"So, now that we laid all that out..." I said.

"So," he agreed.

He untied the sweater around my waist and let it drop on the floor. I saw the look in his eyes. He leaned forward again and began kissing my neck as my hands moved to the back of his head and I ran my fingers through his soft hair and pulled it gently, forcing him to look up at me.

"Not hungry for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Not breakfast," he said. I wanted him so much. Our little talk had sealed it for me. I was ready now.

Before I knew what was happening he had scooped me up and laid me on the couch on my back. As he looked down at me he pulled off his shirt and began lowering himself down. His lips met mine again in a more urgent and hot way. I kissed him back for all I was worth. I could feel his hand moving up from my hip and working its way under my shirt. I lifted my upper body slightly to help his progress. "Mmmmmmm," I let out a sigh as his mouth moved to my cheek, then my ear. My hands were all over him. I could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating.

His mouth moved down my neck to my chest and I arched my back.

"Eric..." I breathed. I couldn't concentrate; could barely think. My body was so tense with the anticipation. I needed fewer clothes. Fewer clothes NOW.

I tried to kick off my shoes-wasn't working. I pulled at my tank top, finally managing to get it off. Thank god I had put on pretty underthings today. Eric kissed his way to my stomach, stroking it with his hand. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him. He kept his mouth on my skin but turned his eyes to me. I looked over the back of the couch towards the bedroom and back down at him, pleading with my eyes. He took the hint and scooped me up with ease, my legs around his waist, and carried me into the bedroom kissing me the whole way.

He set me gently down on the edge of the bed, and I kicked my shoes off. I watched as he unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor revealing his dark gray briefs. He was as excited as I was. _Oh boy_. I lay back on the bed and undid my own jeans then felt Eric's hands on my hips taking the waist and eagerly pulling the pants off of me.

There I was, lying on his bed in my matching black lace bra and panties. I could feel his want and desire as he looked down at me and it matched my own.

I brought my legs up and rolled over onto my stomach to give him the view from behind, and to play a little. I felt him climb onto the bed next to me, and then felt his mouth on my shoulder as his hand found the clasp to my bra. He managed to undo it without missing a beat of working me into a fever with his tongue. I turned my head to watch him over my shoulder demurely and gave him a playful glance. His hand worked the straps down my arms then stroked my back from my shoulders all the way down to my panties. His fingers working themselves just under the waistband and I rocked my hips into him. I rolled my back towards him so that he was pressed up against me and his arm came over me to finish pulling my bra off. He tossed it off the end of the bed and brought his hand to my breasts.

I turned my face back to his and our mouths met again as his fingers gently rubbed my nipples. "Eric..." I breathed in to his mouth as my hand went behind my back to stroke him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Sookie..." he breathed right back as my fingers encircled him.

"I want to spoil you. Tell me what you want." I managed to get out. All I could hear was my own ragged breathing.

"Mmmmmmm," he mumbled as his hand made its way down across my stomach to the black panties. "I want breakfast now," he finished and I felt his fingers tuck under the lace.

My hand tightened around him as his strong fingers found my moist fold. I let out a soft gasp as he worked me, I felt as if I was going to explode and it had only been a few minutes since I'd been fully clothed. I turned more to lie on my back, his hand still pleasuring me and brought both of my hands up to his head to pull him to my chest. He took my nipple in his mouth as I began to writhe in pleasure.

His hand stopped just short of an orgasm, as he climbed to his knees. He scooted me forward a bit more, kissed his way down my stomach again, and this time he didn't stop. He gathered the sides of my panties and tugged them downward to make me fully naked. He looked me in the eyes with what I can only describe as immense desire as he let them drop on the bed next to us. He stood and did the same and for the first time I was able to see him.

He was rock hard and large. I must have had the hungriest look my face as he smiled and parted my legs, gently placing them over his shoulders as he lay down on the bed.

I felt him kiss me lightly all over, my thighs, my hips, everywhere. Then I felt his tongue in one long lick. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. My hands moved to my own breasts, squeezing and tugging at the nipples as Eric resumed flicking the nub with his thumb and sucking and licking. He was an expert at this. All I could think of was how badly I wanted him inside of me; how my body was pleading with me, but there was nothing I could do. I was completely at his mercy, and happy to be there.

Finally I could think of nothing. I let out a series of ragged gasps as Eric's mouth found just the right spot. I opened my eyes and looked down at him as I began to shudder with delight and his eyes turned up to me, never stopping what he was doing. I was sure that if it weren't busy, his mouth would be showing that sexy lopsided grin. Finally after a few more moments of complete ecstasy I threw my head back down and let out an exasperated sigh. My whole body tensed for a few moments, and then I felt completely relaxed as if I were floating on a cloud.

My god. No one had ever done that to me before. I felt contented to lie there; slowly I remembered that it was only a warm up. The real treat was now moving up the bed on top of me. In my moment of floating, I hadn't noticed that Eric had reached into the nightstand to withdraw a condom. I was glad one of us was still in their right mind as he opened the package and slipped it on. I looked up and him and smiled as I brought my legs up around his waist. My hands found his back as he sank down to kiss me. I could taste myself on him, sweet and silky.

"You're fantastic," he said to me after my tongue had met his. The anticipation was building in me again. I wanted him, now. My eyes must have said this because I could feel him position himself at my opening, just barely pressing into me.

Eric was looking down at me smiling and giggling just a bit. He was just teasing me now and I couldn't take it any longer. I looked back up at him and thrust my hips, taking him into me. His eyes closed and he threw his head back as he sighed which seemed to mean 'finally...'. He sank into me all way and I gasped as I felt every solid inch of him.

We fell into a rhythm that steadily grew faster. I pulled Eric down to me and began to suck on his neck, nibbling a little. This excited him the more and more I did it. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled slightly. He began to moan lightly, as did I. He said something in Swedish I didn't understand. I pulled his hair a little more and his moaning got louder. Our pace was frantic; I had had my sweet and gentle release thanks to him, now I wanted it hard and fast. He seemed to feel the same way and soon all I could hear were the sounds of pleasure both of us were making. I brought my hands down to my sides and clutched at the bed. So close now, just a bit more...

"Ahhhhh..." he let out as he came inside me. He held my body to him, thrust a few more times and I began to feel my own wave of pleasure sweep over me. That excited rush ran through every part of my body as I clung to him.

Finally we were sated and Eric fell onto the bed beside me. His arm lay across my stomach in a perfectly familiar way.

We lay for a while, just resting and taking in what had happened; his hand absent-mindedly stroking my skin. I reached over to brush some of the hair from the side of his face.

"Mmmmmm," I purred as I looked in his eyes. "I love your appetite." I said, giving him a lingering kiss and slid off the bed towards the bathroom, picking up my bra and panties on the way. I cleaned my self up and looked in the mirror. I totally had that 'just fucked' look about me. I gave myself an honest smile in the mirror, giggling on the inside. _Yeah, it was worth it_. I slipped my lace back on and padded back out to the bedroom.

After Eric had taken his turn in the bathroom we both dressed. I finger combed his hair back into place while I smiled at him and apologized for disheveling it. We had both been smiling non-stop, and finally I looked at him with a serious face.

We were sitting on the couch tying our shoes back on when I turned to him and said, "I have to tell you something serious."

He looked at me a bit startled, so I continued, "I'm absolutely starving and if you don't feed me soon I might not take you to the game." _Not true. I'd take him anywhere._

He laughed and kissed me again and soon we were out of the apartment back on our way towards a meal. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked and I couldn't help but feel like a teenager with my first boyfriend. How lucky was I?


End file.
